headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Nightstalkers 2
"Revenant Season" is the second issue of the ongoing Nighstalkers comic book series. It was written by D.G. Chichester and illustrated by Ron Garney and Tom Palmer. It shipped with a December, 1992 cover date. This issue introduces a new team of supervillains, D.O.A. (Department of Occult Armaments) - a supernatural task force employed by HYDRA to combat the Nightstalkers. Synopsis A man named Gregor Houghton goes to see a Gypsy fortune teller in the hopes of contacting his dead brother. However, he quickly learns that Madame Jasmine is a con-artist assisted by two others named Moorek and Bronskon. Things go sour and the three criminals are forced to kill Houghton and make their escape. Doing so earns the attention of Nightstalkers who pursue them across the streets of Boston. This is all part of a plan however to draw the Nightstalkers out into the open. Madame Jasmine and her cohorts are secretly allied with a group known as the D.O.A. (Department of Occult Armaments) - a tactical team employed by HYDRA. The Nightstalkers destroy Bronskon's truck and they each take down a single member of the group. Hannibal King turns into mist to incapacitate Moorek. Frank Drake uses the Exorcist gun to destroy Madame Jasmine's crystal balls and Blade uses the blunt side of a battle axe to stop Bronskon. News of the incident eventually reaches the ears of HYDRA leader Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker. Strucker confers with his appointed leader of the D.O.A. General Belial. The focus of the mission is to captured Hannibal King so that HYDRA can use his DNA to create a super-vampire stormtrooper. Now that they have a bead on where Hannibal is located, the D.O.A. is armed and ready to take him down. Appearances Featured characters * Nightstalkers :* Blade :* Frank Drake :* Hannibal King Supporting characters * Marlene Drake Antagonists * Bronskon * Madame Jasmine * Moorek * D.O.A. :* Gregory Belial :* Innards :* Malpractice :* Pyre :* Rotwrap, Ayla Ranefer * HYDRA :* Baron Wolfgang von Strucker :* Garotte :* Romulus Minor characters * Gregor Houghton * Fenry * Sergeant Walkerton Organizations * Nightstalkers * D.O.A. * HYDRA Races * Vampires * Mummies Locations * Massachusetts :* Boston :* 53rd Precinct :* Deluca's Meats :* The Oriental Pearl Items * Exorcist gun * Wooden stake * Battle axe * Crystal balls * Ark of the Covenant Vehicles * Blade's Humvee * Moorek's car Notes & Trivia * This is the second issue of Nightstalkers written by D.G. Chichester. * This is the second issue of Nightstalkers penciled by Ron Garney. * This is the second issue of Nightstalkers with Ron Garney as cover artist. * This is the second issue of Nightstalkers with Tom Palmer, Sr. as cover inker. * This is the second issue of Nightstalkers with [[Tom Palmer, Sr. as inker. * This is the second issue of Nightstalkers with Tom Palmer, Sr. as colorist. * This is the second issue of Nightstalkers with John Costanza as letterer. * This is the second issue of Nightstalkers edited by Bobbie Chase. * One of the many items under Baron Strucker's possession is the Ark of the Covenant. The Ark being used as a weapon and the property of a former Nazi is a reference to the 1981 George Lucas/Steven Spielberg film Raiders of the Lost Ark. * Another possession found in the D.O.A.'s headquarters is the mummified remains of a human being. * D.O.A. agents are distinguished from regular HYDRA agents by a pentagram patch on their right shoulder. A pentagram is a five-pointed star traditionally associated with the Wiccan tradition as a symbol of faith. In fiction, it has often been appropriated by fanatical religious cults as a sign of Satanism or the practice of black magic. See also External Links * * * * Nightstalkers #2 at the Marvel Horror Wiki ---- Category:Nightstalkers Vol 1 Category:1992 comic book issues Category:Bobbie Chase/Editor Category:Tom DeFalco/Editor-in-Chief Category:Ron Garney/Cover artist Category:Tom Palmer, Sr./Cover inker Category:D.G. Chichester/Writer Category:Ron Garney/Penciler Category:Tom Palmer, Sr./Inker Category:Tom Palmer, Sr./Colorist Category:John Costanza/Letterer Category:Comics with plot summaries